


Северное море

by sirin44



Series: Wtitober2020 [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirin44/pseuds/sirin44
Summary: "Мы всегда сможем найти друг друга! Знаешь как? По звездам!"
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Wtitober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959199





	Северное море

– Ты ведь обещал, что на мой день рождения мы поедем к морю вместе... – Хонджун вытащил из кармана потрепанный бумажный кораблик.  
Сегодня ему исполнилось шестнадцать. Он взял два билета на автобус и отправился в свое маленькое путешествие. На берегу было безлюдно. Над серым волнующимся морем расстилался туман. Кораблик в руках трепетал от каждого порыва ветра. Хонджун вздрогнул.  
Сонхва уехал из их маленького городка так же внезапно, как и появился. Просто исчез из жизни Хонджуна.  
– Почему ты даже не попрощался?... – парень сжал в руках подарок, оставленный когда-то лучшим другом. Он сдержался, чтобы не испортить на самом деле драгоценную ему вещь. Но так хотелось кричать.  
Хонджун никогда не думал, что их дружба закончится вот так. Она просто не могла. Столько лет, а что же сейчас? Сколько бы он не вглядывался в затянуто серыми тучами небо, не мог поймать ускользающий белый свет.  
"Мы всегда сможем найти друг друга! Знаешь как? По звездам!"  
– Ты когда-то сказал мне, что мы сможем найти друг друга по звездам. Но что же мне делать, если я не вижу звёзд? – Хонджун прикусил губу, в попытке сдержать поток слез, хотя вряд ли это помогло бы. Ему было так одиноко...  
  
***  
  
– Ребята, смотрите, мы у моря! – воодушевленный Уён забрался на ванту.  
Они уже давно огибали большие города. А теперь внизу, за бортом летящего корабля, наконец-то простиралось море.  
– Капитан, можем мы спуститься к берегу? – Сан и остальные члены команды рассчитывали на положительный ответ.  
Хонджун кивнул, отправляясь к штурвалу. Они сошли на пустынный берег. Капитан отстал от остальных, останавливаясь и вглядываясь в спокойную воду. Громкий смех вырвал его из потока воспоминаний. Теперь он не один. Они все вместе.  
– Хонджун, пойдём, – Сонхва схватил его за руку. – Быстрее, побежали.  
Да, он нашёл их всех по звездам. И даже Сонхва. Сейчас он видит звезды, видит их в отражении воды. В их глазах.


End file.
